Pretty Little Jedi
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna Marin become a Jedi.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Star Wars.**

**Author's note: I don't know much about Star Wars so I'm sorry if I got some details wrong.**

* * *

**Pretty Little Jedi**

**The young woman named Hanna Marin enter a large room in a big gray stone-castle on a dark old planet somewhere.**

"Welcome to the ancient training-hall, Miss Marin. From now on you'll train to become a Jedi-warrior. The first new female Jedi in 15 years." says an elder man who's in the room, waiting for Hanna.

"Nice to meet you, Master...?" says Hanna.

"Artorios White, master of the Jedi Order and your teacher here at the Zangulia Jedi Academy." says Artorios.

"I'm ready! Let's get started, sir!" says Hanna, being super-enthusiastic as she usually is when she's gonna do something she really want.

"Calm down there, Miss Marin. Remember, a true Jedi know how to be master of his or her emotions." says Artorios.

"Sorry, sir..." says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Please, don't cry. I'm not mad at you. Time to begin our training. Jedi-knight Aria told me that you've had some experience in the use of a lightsaber." says Artorios.

"Yes, I have done some lightsaber-fighting. I'm no pro though." says Hanna.

"Maybe not. We'll see how much you know right now. Attack me." says Artorios as he pull out his silver / brown lightsaber and activate it. The blade is orange like fire.

"Yes, master." says Hanna in a calm mature tone as she pull out her black / white lightsaber and activate it. The blade is bright blazing pink. ( so typical Hanna, right? )

Hanna attack her master, but he is able to easy block her attack as if Hanna was a weak little child.

"You gotta do much better if you wanna become a Jedi. Your friend Aria was way stronger when she was my student." says Artorios.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

"Let's try again, shall we? Attack!" says Artorios.

Hanna swing her lightsaber at super-high speed and try to strike towards Artorios who block all of Hanna's rapid moves.

"Better, but don't forget...swift slashing attacks are not everything. Sometimes it's much better to slow down and focus your strike, Hanna." says Artorios.

"I'm gonna do my best to remember that, sir." says Hanna with a small smile.

Later out in the middle of a huge black desert, Artorios is teaching Hanna to use her Force-powers to levitate large rocks.

"Use the Force, Hanna." says Artorios.

"I can't do it..." says Hanna as she begin to cry.

"Miss Marin, a Jedi never give up. Focus your mind. Don't be afraid to fail." says Artorios.

Hanna close her eyes and point her hand towards one of the rocks.

Suddenly the big black piece of stone begin to float a few feet above the ground.

"See, that wasn't so hard." says Artorios.

Five years later.

In a huge white room, thousands of Jedi-knights have gathered to see Hanna being declared a real Jedi. The Jedi who has been given the task to lead the ceremony is the famous Jedi-knight Aria Montgomery.

Aria and Hanna are best friends since childhood and they are almost like sisters.

"Jedi from east, west, north and south. Welcome. It's an honor for me today to see my dear friend Hanna Marin join our ranks as a Jedi-knight. Hanna, please step forward." says Aria.

Hanna walk up onto the big white podium to join Aria in front of all the Jedi in the room.

"Hanna, hereby I declare you a true knight of the Jedi Order with all the rights and responsibilities that come with title. May the Powers Above have mercy on your soul." says Aria in a loud clear tone as she give Hanna a new gold / white lightsaber.

"Thanks, Aria. I promise to use my power with wisdom and to follow the Path of Light and Glory as I perform my job as a Jedi." says Hanna.

"I know you'll be an awesome Jedi." says Aria with a smile.

Later Aria and Hanna talk in Aria's home.

"Hanna, I'm so happy that you're a Jedi." says Aria.

"Me too. It's always been my dream to become a Jedi." says Hanna.

"I know. You told me the first time we met." says Aria.

Suddenly a large blast of fire blow a huge hall through the wall and a tall woman dressed in black armor enter the room. ( think sort of like a female Darth Vader here )

"I'm Lady Diabolo." says the woman in black, speaking with a dark manly tone even though she's a woman.

"What do you want, bitch?" says Aria in a hard tone.

"You're not my enemy, Aria. She is." says Lady Diablo as she point her lightsaber at Hanna.

"Me?" says Hanna confused.

"Yes, you, Hanna." says Lady Diablo as she activate her black / silver lightsaber. The blade is fiery red.

"No, fight me instead." says Aria as she grab her own white / gold lightsaber and activate it. The blade is celestial white.

"Don't get sassy with me. Hanna is my opponent." says Lady Diablo.

Hanna run up to Lady Diablo and the two begin to fight.

After a short duel, Lady Diablo knocks Hanna to the floor.

"Please, don't kill me..." says Hanna.

Lady Diablo take off her helmet and, surprise...she, Lady Diablo is actually Spencer Hastings.

"Spencer...?" says Hanna. "You're the evil Sith-lady?"

"Yes and I'm sorry that I have to kill you, Hanna. I used to like you so much when we were kids." says Spencer.

"Leave...Hanna...alone!" says an angry Aria as she walk up to Spencer.

Aria and Spencer begin to fight and soon Aria destroys Spencer's lightsaber.

"Spencie...I'm sorry..." says Aria before she swing her lightsaber and kill Spencer.

"Thanks, Aria." says Hanna. "You saved my life."

"My pleasure, girl." says Aria. "Friends don't let friends fight against an evil bitch alone."

"I don't understand..." says Hanna. "Why was Spencie evil...? She was never like that when we were little girls."

"The dark side of the Force sometimes place a curse on the sweet people. I wish it wasn't that way, but it's true." says Aria.

"Emily is still on our side though." says Hanna.

"Yes, she is and that's a good thing." says Aria with a friendly smile. "I don't wanna lose another friend. I've lost too many friends already."

"I know. We've lost Mona, Maya and so many others." says Hanna. "We don't need to lose anymore friends now."

**The End.**


End file.
